<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶作剧之日 by seventhminute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624079">恶作剧之日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhminute/pseuds/seventhminute'>seventhminute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 恶作剧之吻AU, 校园, 湘琴马, 直树锈, 高中生</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhminute/pseuds/seventhminute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>天=日=肏（嘎？）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 古怪的外来户</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>还是阴间文字。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隔壁班上新来一转校生，听说是阿拉斯加过来的，具体位置不知道，估计是鸟不拉屎的犄角旮旯。街区来两外乡人还热闹了一阵子，茶余饭后闲谈什么的，不过没过多久就平息了。</p><p>那新来的性格孤僻，是单亲小孩，面相也阴沉，从不跟人主动打招呼，聪明，是拿全额奖学金过来的。</p><p>像这种人多半心理有问题，没心理问题也有精神问题。</p><p>他跟他老爸第一天出现在街道上的时候简直跟野人下山一样，而且他家草坪三个月以来都不带打理的！</p><p>别问马蒂为什么知道得那么清楚，谁叫他们就住在他家对面。那对父子搬来的第一天，马蒂老妈就让马蒂过去给他家送海鲜烩饭。</p><p>妈的那高个子刀疤脸跟个潜逃连环杀人犯一样，马蒂怀疑那男人背后藏着一支枪，不，是绝对！</p><p>“对面那户人家的小孩是不是跟你同一年级呀？”马蒂妈妈摆放着餐具温温柔柔地问。</p><p>“啊...哦，好像是吧...”</p><p>忽然之间，马蒂对着他最爱的肉酱奶酪千层面没了胃口。</p><p>“要跟人家好好相处啊，多帮帮他。”</p><p>“哦...”</p><p>
  <strong>更没胃口了。</strong>
</p><p>“这种事要靠自己。”马蒂老爸抖了下手里的报纸，纸页翻动的声响里全是不认同的鄙夷，“连个环境都适应不了那根本就没必要迁移。”</p><p>摆放刀叉的动作在浑厚的声调中稍显停顿，马蒂妈妈保持住嘴角那抹刚刚好的弧度，这套完美微笑她如今掌控地炉火纯青。</p><p>晚餐过后，马蒂窝在沙发里看欢乐时光，他刚把一口奶油派塞进嘴，他妈就端着一盘曲奇出来让他给那对父子送过去。</p><p>“为什么啊...”</p><p>马蒂嘟囔着，极不情愿地出现在对邻家门口。</p><p>『啪！』</p><p>他拍死一只飞虫。</p><p>
  <strong>他家能不能修修草坪！</strong>
</p><p>马蒂再次敲响那扇严丝合缝的门，他不耐烦地朝旁边的窗口张望，然而布帘挡住了一切。</p><p><strong>里面根本没人！</strong>马蒂怀疑，<strong>灯都是暗的！</strong></p><p>正在马蒂准备把曲奇直接丢在门口之际，地狱之门吱呀轻启。</p><p>还好，这次是那个怪胎开的门。</p><p>“给，我妈做的。还有我家邀请你们明天晚上过来吃饭。”</p><p>怪胎盯着马蒂的脸，仿佛想给他来个激光透射。马蒂被他看得心里发毛，他“啧”了一下直接把那盘曲奇塞到对方手里。</p><p>触感挺干燥。不是想象中的那种冰冷湿滑。</p><p>“谢谢。不过哈特太太不需要这样，邀请和...”怪胎示意了一下手中的甜点，“...这个。”</p><p>“怎么？”一股无名火在胸口蹿起，马蒂扬起眉毛，“我家不配请你们吃饭？”</p><p>怪胎沉默着，眼底深得看不清原来的颜色。</p><p>“...那么我该带什么？”</p><p>“一瓶酒？...”马蒂完全失去了耐心，荷尔蒙过剩的高中男生本来就没多少这个，他察觉不出空气里的不对劲，“你他妈以前没被邀请过啊？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>马蒂哽住了，但仍不死心。</p><p>“...从来没有？”</p><p>“从来没有。”</p><p>“看来阿拉斯加的人都很冷漠。”</p><p>“可能吧。没多少人居住在我之前的环境里。而且这种社交行为也毫无意义。”</p><p><strong>好嘛，还是个反社会</strong>。</p><p>马蒂心里翻着白眼再次哽住。</p><p>“马蒂。”他迟疑了会儿还是好心地介绍道。</p><p>“嗯。”怪胎点点头，好像一早就知道，“拉斯特。拉斯汀 科尔。”</p><p>
  <strong>锈？恶...你咋不姓铁？或者血？或者其他任何一项金属元素？这还更嬉皮士一点。</strong>
</p><p>马蒂不讨厌这项新起的文化，至少无感，不像他老爸那样。</p><p>“呃...随便吧。”</p><p>抖落一身的鸡皮疙瘩，马蒂发誓在他做出嫌弃脸之前他已经尽平生最快的速度撤离了。</p><p>拉斯特在对方夹紧尾巴的背影上定焦。</p><p>“明天晚上你不去吧。”</p><p>他以肯定句的模式朝身后询问。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>拉斯特把拉长的目光收回，他转身把门关上，身后空无一人，他拿了块饼干放进嘴里。</p><p>不是很甜，有可可的苦味，他不讨厌这个。</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>第二天晚上拉斯特一个人去了，带着一束红黄相间的小花。</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 书虫真的都超怪的欸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这他...”他把嘴边的成人用词塞回去，马蒂拉着门堵在过道口，那看上去实在不像东道主欢迎的架势，“这是什么？”</p><p>“花。”</p><p>“是啊，看得出来。”<strong>废话！这他妈当然是他妈的花！</strong></p><p>对面的男孩缓慢地眨巴了下眼，似乎在说‘那你还问？’。马蒂觉得对方刚才那动作像极了自然之界-海洋特辑里的百年龟，他一直觉得乌龟很呆——没有为什么。</p><p>“我爸不喝酒。”拉斯特还是解释了，尽管他觉得这没必要，但对方看起来需要这个。</p><p>“哦...”马蒂干干地回应，同时听到身后母亲的询问。</p><p>“是科尔一家来了吗？”母亲的声音由远及近，“哇！好漂亮的小雏菊，谢谢你，拉斯特。”</p><p>马蒂不用回头都能感受到母亲的欣喜，还有那点莫名的...他形容不上来，本应该是他独享的...母亲柔软的慈爱。马蒂这才好好打量起那份老掉牙的时尚，“那是干花。”他说，声线有些吃紧。</p><p>“为了更好保持她的美丽不是吗？”玛丽俏皮地对拉斯特眨眨眼，抬手整理了一下儿子的毛发，她儿子的身高已经超过她，这样的差距以后还会拉长，可她还是认为她能一手把他抱在怀里摇晃。玛丽越过马蒂去接拉斯特手上的花束，马蒂顺势侧身让到后面。现在缺口打开了，女主人热情地迎接了客人——以应有的方式。</p><p>“为什么你爸妈不来？”他替母亲问，就让一个小孩前来应邀，这简直是闻所未闻的失礼。</p><p>“我爸在忙生存的事...”他跟着马蒂来到客厅，对方的姿势越来越不自然，拉斯特觉得马蒂需要很多...嗯..至少是足够的解释，“他在准备开店的事情。”他换了一种说法，哈特太太正在给他们倒腌柠檬薄荷水，拉斯特望着墙对面往餐桌中央摆放花朵的女主人安静地往嘴里放进一块点心，他总是喜欢静默地观察事物，“我妈...大概还呆在德克萨斯的某个地方生活，如果她还活着的话。”</p><p>“呃...哦.."马蒂也从茶几上拿起一块三明治，他用力把它塞进嘴，为了堵住胸腔里苍蝇乱飞似的不安，他忘了对方是单亲小孩，“抱..抱歉伙计。”</p><p>“这没什么好抱歉的，马蒂。”</p><p>他像长辈那样的叫他，马蒂想，跟着一块坐到沙发上，拉斯特在翻阅他妈妈的杂志。</p><p>“你想学习烹饪吗？”眉眼耷拉下来，马蒂感到内疚，“去学校的时候我可以给你带早餐，反正...顺路。”他小声地提议，最后简直细弱如蚊。</p><p>“...这上面有字。”拉斯特有些没反应上来，对方情绪的起伏未免太过于丰富，“...不过可以试试，烹饪不应该只是女人的责任。”</p><p>马蒂有些尴尬地抓抓脑袋，“啊...对，也是..”旧金山的文化已经传播到阿拉斯加的深山里去了吗？“嘿！”他眼睛一亮突然想到，“我房间里有许多漫画，如果你想的话，我爸书房里还有那种大厚木板夹着的书。”</p><p>“呃...谢了。”拉斯特慢腾腾地看了对方一眼，“不过我可以去学校的图书馆。”</p><p>
  <strong>操！浑球！</strong>
</p><p>“埃瑞克又加班了...真是，明明说过了的。”玛丽将饮料搁到两个孩子面前，绿色的薄荷叶悬浮在挂满水珠的玻璃杯里，“生活总是不容易。”</p><p>拉斯特点点头，无视旁边热烈的视线，垂下眼把液体抿进嘴，“很抱歉我父亲的缺席。”</p><p>“说什么呢，没有的事。”她嗔怪道，“以后可以多找马蒂玩啊，马蒂是个不错的孩子。”</p><p>“妈！”马蒂抬头抗议，“我有朋友！”——“嗯，我确实缺...朋友。”拉斯特同意哈特太太，没必要拒绝所有的好意不是吗？父亲也说过一个人行走时需要同伴，虽然他看不上他无时无刻不挂在嘴边的——‘忠诚’。</p><p>“......”马蒂噎住了，睁圆眼睛看向拉斯特，而拉斯特也正看向他，他慌乱地往喉咙里灌柠檬水，胃里泛起的酸意让他的肚子暖烘烘的，“我饿了...”马蒂转向母亲，言语间满是孩子气的求助。</p><p>“到餐桌上去吧。”玛丽摆摆手，“我去打个电话。”</p><p>马蒂替拉斯特拉开椅子，接着在对方沉默的目光中惊觉自己的这种举动非常多余且十分奇怪。“呃...”他挠了挠脸皮，<strong>为什么他在这家伙面前总是感到尴尬</strong>！“我爸是这个镇的警长，他经常忙得见不着影...”</p><p>“嗯。”拉斯特注意到一旁架子上勋章。</p><p>“所以你爸爸...”——“男孩们开吃吧。”女主人端来主食，“你父亲不回来了。”她朝拉斯特示意，“这样正好不是吗？”</p><p>他们做了祷告，马蒂偷偷将眼皮掀开一条缝发现拉斯特没有跟着做。</p><p>玛丽给孩子们夹烤土豆，马蒂低头切着猪扒，妈妈今天用上了描着玫瑰花瓣的瓷器。他没去看拉斯特在做什么——操，当然是切猪扒！要不然还能是洗碗！周围乱糟糟的，应该是母亲跟拉斯特在交谈，马蒂没法听进去，周围似乎有一道屏障。</p><p>“你可以跟马蒂一块睡。”</p><p>“呃什...什么？”马蒂睁大眼睛望向母亲，如果他刚才没听错的话。</p><p>“拉斯特父亲也不在家，既然这样，今晚你们可以组织一些男孩子之间的活动，马蒂以前最喜欢参加童子军夏令营了。”玛丽双手托着下巴面向拉斯特，蓬松的卷发垂下一缕荡在额前，马蒂一向认为母亲是他见过最好看的女人，他忽略了家长向同龄人讲述关于自己幼年经历时的那份窘迫，“明天还可以一起去学校呢。”母亲今天的心情似乎出奇的好。</p><p>“嗯，听上去不错。”</p><p>马蒂又瞪圆眼望向拉斯特，今天晚上这家伙尽情接受了所有的好意——除了他的。拉斯特往嘴里送进一块西兰花，他侧目回应马蒂的眼神质问。</p><p>
  <em>怎么了？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你说怎么了！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>抱歉，你不同意吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>......也不是。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>那不就好了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...操！</em>
</p><p>餐后马蒂捧着母亲递给他的冰激凌球杯，“没人会喜欢吃西兰花。”他不情愿地将另一份递给拉斯特，手肘与脚趾之间仿佛扯着一根线，马蒂别扭地靠近对方在一旁盘腿坐下。刚刚拉斯特帮他妈妈擦干了盘子，而他坐在客厅沙发上就像个古罗马时期的废物国王一样，尽管他如坐针毡。</p><p>“你想看今夜秀吗？”他可以装作什么都不在乎，这个年龄段的小孩都特别擅长这个，“我们可以等我妈睡着后...”</p><p>“不用了。”拉斯特举起他手里的漫画书，“这个就好。”</p><p>“哦...”马蒂索然无味地继续塞冰激凌，“所以...”他想起那个被打断的提问，“你爸爸要开什么店啊？” </p><p>拉斯特停下阅览，他将视线移到纸页上方，他犹豫着——“一家酒馆。”</p><p><strong>“什·么？什么！”</strong>马蒂觉得自己被耍了，“你不是说你爸不喝酒的吗！”</p><p>“是啊。”拉斯特真诚地注视着马蒂，“没有哪条明文规定‘不喝酒的人不能开酒吧’不是吗？”</p><p>好吧，他不想表现地太冒犯到人，但是，好吧，他心里这么想嘴上也这么说了：“你太奇怪了，果然书呆子都是怪胎！”</p><p>“我老爸不喜欢阅读。”拉斯特张了张嘴。</p><p>“操，你！你们，你跟你爸，操！都三个月了！从来不跟邻里打招呼，草坪也不修剪...”马蒂开始上气不接下气，他似乎气坏了，可没有什么值得如此生气，“天呐那些小虫子都不会來咬你们吗！”</p><p>“确实会，但是还好。”拉斯特平静地回答，“我家只用过铲雪机。”</p><p>“你，你还说那些古古怪怪的话！”</p><p>“那些只不过是你没听过的话。”</p><p>“你个怪胎！”马蒂大声吼出最后的脾气，“我才不要跟你分享我的床！”</p><p>“所以——”拉斯特歪着脑袋，看上去似乎想搞懂对方莫名的怒火又或者只是在找对方的破绽，“你把不合群当作异类？”</p><p>“我...那倒也不是——我没有！”他的气势弱下来，拉斯特一直很平静地注视着他，马蒂觉得自己太过分了，他真的不知道自己为什么而生气，“对...对不起。”</p><p>“你看过弗洛伊德的人格理论吗？”</p><p>“什、什么？哪儿？”</p><p>拉斯特的目光拉长了，他又在犹豫，马蒂不喜欢这个，那让他感到自己被看轻，但他也不是很想知道对方说的那什么弗罗里达理论。</p><p>“没什么。”拉斯特最终还是放弃，马蒂在重新恼怒的同时又庆幸对方没有继续说下去，“我去刷牙，明天是周一。”</p><p>马蒂点点头，冰激凌融化了，像燃烧的蜡烛，但他还是把杯子里面的东西全部吃完，顺便迅速解决掉拉斯特的那份，这让他冻得肠子打结，缩起脖子来很舒爽地打了个颤。</p><p>刚刚酝酿出来的恼怒随着颤抖消失在神经末梢，他走出去把容器洗干净接着在母亲的惊喜中跟她道了声晚安。马蒂咂咂嘴，嘴巴里是软软的草莓香，他并不怎么想刷牙，所以当拉斯特在呼吸中品尝到草莓味的时候，他有些后悔没吃掉那颗冰冷的雪球。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 哇擦！暴力书虫！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有新人物出现，玛姬丽萨等往后稍稍，很短的一个小言故事。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作为一个不折不扣的菜鸟，拉斯特没遭受来自本地老人的关照实属难得——当然啦，也不是所有人都是闲出屁来的混蛋。</p><p>早上马蒂是被厕所里的冲水声吵醒的，紧接着响起来的洗漱动静让他记起房间里另一个人的存在。马蒂有些懊恼，什么自己房间多出一个陌生人的膈应感啦，烦躁啦，失眠啦...没有，通通没有，他睡得很好，是那种在学校操场打完棒球再疯跑一圈结果发现要晚点了最后一路狂奔回家后的好睡眠。</p><p>“哥法地鼠是干燥型陆龟。”</p><p>马蒂翘着头发目光涣散地胡乱张望，“呃...你说什么？”拜托他还超困，他还是不敢相信拉斯特现在就在这里，站在他的房间，他的对面，并且还跟他说话。前三个月他在学校几乎每天都能看到这家伙的身影，有时候是在走廊拐角，有时候在置物柜，在厕所，在餐厅，坐在教室抬头望向窗外的一瞬间等等，哦当然还有在家门口。那家伙像匹孤狼，戴夫之前还跟他打赌这家伙是个哑巴。</p><p>“你的宠物龟。”拉斯特提醒，“洗水池下面。”</p><p>
  <strong>干！大意了！</strong>
</p><p>马蒂惊觉，一骨碌爬起来蹿到拉斯特面前：“不许告诉任何人！”他发出警告，“尤其是我爸妈！”</p><p>“行。”</p><p>拉斯特答应地干脆，干脆到让马蒂一下子哑炮，“你那什么...”他没脾气地问，“你前面说了什么？”</p><p>“我的意思是你的宠物龟不需要那么多水，它该晒晒太阳了。”拉斯特想了想，接着补充，“我前几天在当地环境生态志上读到的。”</p><p>“哦...所以？”</p><p>“镇外有一片松林沼泽，它会喜欢那里的。”</p><p>好嘛，他听出来他什么意思了。</p><p>马蒂摆起脸走进卫生间，口腔里的味道酸到发黏，他的刷牙杯里多出一支绿色牙刷，他把它拿出来放在洗手台上，倒也没扔垃圾桶，马蒂刷完牙又把它放了回去。</p><p>“所以你说怎么办？”</p><p>拉斯特还在这里，坐在他的床上，帘子被拉开，阳光照进来落在对方一头羊羔卷的毛发上，那还是很稚嫩的金棕色，就跟马蒂还属于妈咪的天使宝贝男孩的金发一样，不过操——这家伙的年龄绝对比他小！马蒂这样想着，暗自做出比较，内心有一块地方开始膨胀。</p><p>“如果你不介意的话...”拉斯特认真地提议，他没在意马蒂姿态上的细微变化，“我家后院有一片很大的空地。”</p><p>“嗯。”头微微一点，更多的是抬起下巴，马蒂轻快地答应了。</p><p>哈特先生还是没有回来，同样的还有科尔先生，他们对此习以为常，但不包括拉斯特，要知道在阿拉斯加的野外，如果你的家人没在规定的时间内回来你或许就要考虑他的生死和你自己的存亡问题——但是话又说回来，现在，现在他们可是在湿热的，小孩在路沟摔破膝盖就能传遍整个小镇的南部。</p><p>马蒂没进拉斯特家门，他忙着装备他们的课下能量补给包和对他的妈妈说日安，拉斯特借着回去给父亲打电话拿包的工夫将马蒂的宠物龟放到日照最充沛、植物最茂盛的空地上，他顺便检查了一下后院门栓的安稳。</p><p>去学校的路上，马蒂将手上的另一份纸袋递给拉斯特并邀请他中午餐厅见。他很快注意到拉斯特带了只巨丑的泥土色布包，上面针织着奇怪的图案，类似于一个图腾，对方接收到信号主动开口说这是暴风雪之母的心脏，象征着守护，不过他不信这个。马蒂跟拉斯特并排走在一起，他用力把脚下的小石子踢向远处，接着耸耸肩满不在乎道——“老兄，这里只有飓风。”</p><p>马蒂上午的最后一节课是代数，天呐他快疯了！他听得昏昏欲睡，但严厉的劳斯女士像老鹰盯小鸡似地监视着，天呐她为什么不去当修女！下课铃一响，马蒂立马冲出教室，他从置物柜拿出母亲准备的补给包，他没在这里遇见拉斯特，不过好吧，毕竟他们的约定地点是在餐厅不是吗？</p><p>“那家伙不是哑巴。”马蒂一脸兴奋地戳着土豆泥，戴夫吃着从他补给包里拿出的曲奇聚精会神地听着，“而且他还挺酷，不管你信不信，呃...是那种有点怪怪的酷——我是指好的那一方面。”</p><p>“好吧好吧...”戴夫是跟他同一个棒球队的，他们在幼儿园的时候打过架，在关键时刻他一拳揍在马蒂的门牙上，他后来举家去了欧洲，升入高年级的时候，他们一个凭借手上那道跟豁开小口似的疤痕一个凭借说话满是口水音的大门牙缝认出彼此，“可是你确定他会来？”</p><p>“操！他敢不来！”<strong>那个在他家连吃带睡的家伙！</strong></p><p>“拜托现在都快十二点半了。”戴夫吭哧吭哧解决完一大块曲奇，舔着手指接着去剥香蕉，“我敢打赌那小子遇到了麻烦，我在操场看到过他了，他最后一节应该上的体育课，啧啧啧...体育课哦——高四的‘刺猬老大’也在那里。”</p><p>“......”马蒂突然停止思考，“我——操——勒——”他拉长声音心里警钟大作。</p><p>前面说拉，也不是所有人都是闲出屁来的混蛋，但是你得承认一部分混蛋的存在。刺猬老大是镇上肉铺老板亨·金的儿子，本名查理，因为生过癞痢，他从来都是把头发剃得短短的看起来就跟扒了刺猬皮套在脑袋上一样。他特别喜欢利用手上的一切球状物体去砸任何物品或生物，最好是那种能发出巨大声响的，足够引人注意的，最近传闻他老爸打算让他去参军。</p><p>嘿别把他当成什么跟踪保姆狂！别，好吗！这里是个小地方，尽管把镇子上的所有青少年聚集在一处从视觉上乌泱泱的一片还挺壮观，但这里仍旧是一块被沼泽和树林包围的小地方，马蒂甚至怀疑（确定）在地图上找不到这里...好拉好拉...马蒂翘课了，翘课去找拉斯特。下午是弗兰林先生的文化课，他是位戴着双重眼镜的退休校长，希望他的六只眼发现不了他的缺席。</p><p>马蒂首先去了器材室，听说这是刺猬老大的犯案首选，不过里面的大小球全都安放得好好的，于是马蒂转身又去了更衣室、淋浴间、操场角落里的厕所（恶...有人没冲大便）...操！他总不会被塞进置物柜了吧！——然后马蒂真的去敲了拉斯特置物柜的门。</p><p>“喂...！你在里面就吱个声！”这太奇怪了，还好是在课间，不过尽管如此，马蒂还是小心地左右张望——校长别这时候出来巡逻。</p><p>“我在里面做什么？”——“我操！妈的！妈的！干！”平静的提问在身后突然炸开，马蒂猛地回头嘴上狂骂，“你去吃屎！狗日的——你脸怎么了？”</p><p>“我打架了。”拉斯特左边的颧骨肿了，破皮的地方红咝咝地挂着几滴凝固的血。</p><p>“呃...什...你...你跟谁？”马蒂不自觉得将身子往后贴，拉斯特比他还挨半个头，而高年级的查理壮的都有两个拉斯特了！他不敢相信地问：“你跟刺猬老大打架了？”</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“查理！查理·金，那个让校长头疼出脑浆的家伙。”</p><p>“或许吧...他找我麻烦，我就踹了他老二，顺便拿这个——”拉斯特晃了一下他腰间上的包，沉甸甸的，看上去像是装着几块砖，“砸昏了他。”</p><p>“我去——我去——牛啊，你·砸·昏·了·他。”马蒂夸张地大喘气，“那你以后怎么办？”</p><p>“什么怎么办？”</p><p>“你说你砸昏了他。”</p><p>“对啊。”</p><p>“对啊！”马蒂激动地拔高声调，“你觉得他会这么一直昏着吗？他不会放过你的啊！”</p><p>“哦你担心这个——不会的。”</p><p>“你...！”<strong>这小子好臭屁啊！</strong>马蒂咬着牙叹气，“你以后跟我一块上下学吧...课下可以随时来找我。”除了外来菜鸟，你要问本地菜鸟转向高年级会不会产生摩擦——靠！当然会拉，只不过这些不发生在马蒂身上。马蒂是个运动向男孩，没有人会格外针对体育生，<strike>再加上他爸是当地警长</strike>。</p><p>“哦。”拉斯特答应着，他对马蒂微笑，“好啊。”他说，目光柔和地另马蒂不知所措地抓了抓脑袋。</p><p>“喂...”马蒂直起身子撞了一下对方的肩膀，“你上体育课拿这么多书干什么啊？”</p><p>“顺路可以去图书馆还掉。”</p><p>“哈！那要是没有这些‘武器’呢？”</p><p>“我会踩住他的老二，没有人在爆蛋之后还能快速站起来。”</p><p>“嘶——下三滥！”</p><p>“有效就行——老爹的金玉良言。”也是少数他看得上的。</p><p>“现在怎么办？回去上课？”——“哦这个啊...”——“想不想带上你的宠物龟去松林逛逛？”——“嗯...这个...反正也翘课了...”</p><p>“那就这样。”拉斯特在马蒂的迟疑中接下话头，他打开柜子把包里面的书重新放回去，“走吧。”</p><p>“那...你脸上的伤怎么办啊？”</p><p>“回去敷冰块，我爸才不会在乎这个。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 林间迷尸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>因为担心会被哈特太太发现，马蒂跟拉斯特一块翻了拉斯特家的后院围墙，不料刚翻进来马蒂就一脚踩进坑里摔了一屁股泥，而后进来的拉斯特则十分稳当地站在一旁看他摔一屁股泥。</p><p>“淘金不是这么淘的，到处挖地雷很有意思吗！”马蒂拍着屁股抱怨，声音不自觉压低。</p><p>“那是你宠物龟的杰作好不好。”拉斯特眼睛一瞟，马蒂顺着方向望过去——好家伙，感情是只鼹鼠，他的乌龟在人家地盘上一口气打了有四、五个洞，现在估计累了，瘫着四肢在翻着新土的坑边悠闲享受午后太阳。</p><p>“嗯......”马蒂一下子不知道该说什么，“那什么...你去处理一下伤口吧。”</p><p>马蒂后悔进了拉斯特家。</p><p>
  <strong>请问这是一个家吗！</strong>
</p><p>马蒂缩着手脚站在边缘，他无处下脚——但是首先，这是间大房子，因为某些...嗯...绝大多数家具的缺失导致这间大房子的“大”更为突出，但马蒂还是无处下脚。</p><p>“你不进来吗？”拉斯特向前走了几步，发现马蒂没跟上来便停下来回头问。</p><p>“...我说老兄...”马蒂犹犹豫豫，“你...你被你父亲虐待了吗？”</p><p>“哈？”拉斯特露出一个错愕的表情，“...应该...不算吧——为什么要这样子问？”</p><p>马蒂还停留在原地，屋子里的光线不充足，门外的日照又被他站着挡住了一半，马蒂望着只有离他几步远的拉斯特心情突然黯淡下去，天呐，他脸上还挂着伤呢，跟罗斯特太太家的那只棕红色迷你贵宾一样，他们说它自己走丢了，可马蒂明明前两天还看到它腿一跛一跛地游荡在街头。</p><p>马蒂迈开步子走上前，他把手搭在对方肩头——其实他更想给他来个拥抱，“我家大门随时为你打开。”他说，表情抱歉地像拉斯特刚死了老爹。</p><p>“呃...谢了？”拉斯特奇怪地看着马蒂，对方可能陷入了某种自我怜爱的假想里，不过随便吧，他不排斥这个。“想喝点什么吗？”拉斯特绕过客厅走向厨房，马蒂亦趋亦步地跟着，他还没从震惊中缓过来，“不用了..."他不觉得拉斯特能给他拿出一罐可乐或者果汁汽水。</p><p>“呃...嗯...”马蒂盯着面前几乎搬运了整个超市食品区的冰箱内部彻底傻眼，“哇哦——”他感叹道，最后呆愣地伸手拿了一盒外包装艳丽的果汁软饮揣在怀里，拉斯特跟着拿了包胡萝卜敷在脸上，顺便叫马蒂帮他倒杯牛奶。</p><p>“哼，小屁孩。”马蒂旋紧瓶盖，看着拉斯特咕嘟下一杯奶后才逐渐找回主场，“你才多大就来上高中啊，符合规定吗？”</p><p>拉斯特罕见地没发表任何见解只是翻了个白眼別过脸不去看马蒂，“我去找个纸箱装你的乌龟。”</p><p>对方前脚一走，马蒂就蔫了，安静下来的厨房就像个会呼吸的饥肠辘辘的怪物，马蒂打了个与当下季节相悖的寒颤，这所屋子的空寂落下来，压在他的肩头，这不是他能所承受的重量——“喂！你等等我啊——啊啊啊！！！”</p><p>正在阁楼往纸箱里垫报纸的拉斯特动作猛地一滞——“马蒂？”他侧耳聆听了下动静便立马拎起纸箱迅速下楼，糟！他忘记老浑球特别爱搞突然袭击那一套。</p><p>“马蒂！”他冲过去挡在对方面前，他迅速注意到父亲脸上的新鲜伤口，充满血缘羁绊性地也是在左颊颧骨上，“......马蒂，这是我父亲，特拉维斯。”拉斯特盯着老科尔的眼睛，头也不回地向马蒂介绍道，不过语气间倒更像是对父亲的无声质问。</p><p>“你好...科尔先生，我叫马蒂，马汀 哈特，我是跟拉斯特一个学校的，我就住在对面。”或许在往后的某一个午夜记忆追溯中，马蒂会为这段回忆陷入无穷的窘迫里，但此时此刻此景，马蒂对躲在拉斯特背后这件事没感到任何不对。</p><p>“哦我知道，那个大鼻子南瓜警长的儿子。”特拉维斯轻易越过儿子的头顶，“你居然有拍档了？”他打量着马蒂，尽管吓得夹紧尾巴，但还是不闪躲目光地抬脸与他对视着，“所以——”他总算对上自己儿子的视线，“我供你读书就是为了让你有机会体验逃课的感觉？啊？小子？”</p><p>“恶......”——“不是这样的，科尔先生。”马蒂站出来接过话茬，拉斯特停下嫌弃脸看向他，“您没看到拉斯特受伤了吗？他在学校被某个混蛋堵住了。”</p><p>“哦？你输了？”特拉维斯挑眉。</p><p>“操，我赢了。”拉斯特咬牙。</p><p>马蒂呆滞住再次心灵爆炸，为了现在的‘拉斯特能对他老爹说脏话’和前面的‘除了他仿佛两家一早就见面互相介绍过一样’。</p><p>“别理他，马蒂。”拉斯特用手背碰了碰马蒂的手指，“别烦我，老家伙，不要企图干涉我！”他靠近马蒂用肩膀推动对方向前走。</p><p>“呃..呃我..我们会准时回来的，先生！”马蒂回神向后保证道。</p><p>通往后院的那扇门被重重一关，“嘿用完胡萝卜你应该要把它放回冰箱！”特拉维斯提高声音慢悠悠地提醒，“臭小子...”他把那包挂满水珠的蔬菜摁在脸上，已经不怎么冰了，他打开冰箱检查了一下刚补货过的存粮，他发现里面少了一盒果汁，所以果然小孩子都喜欢这种卡通货，他计划着明天多买点这种外包装艳丽的傻东西。</p><p>身为本地人，马蒂却没怎么来过这片松林，他走过最远的路是全家一起去看了墨西哥湾。</p><p>“你老爸真的不会说什么吗？”</p><p>“别被他唬住了马蒂。”拉斯特摘了点浆果放进马蒂怀里的纸盒里，“你看他像是认真的样子吗？”</p><p>“哦...好吧——可是你刚才...”</p><p>“我一直跟他不怎么对头。”</p><p>“哦...还能这样啊...”马蒂支支吾吾，从妈妈教导的礼节上他不应该多问，但是他在他面前忍不住，尽管可能会后悔，“...你...你爸爸的脸？”</p><p>“他参加过越战，被越南人的砍刀差点砍中，虽然还是留下一道疤，但比起脑袋被当成西瓜砍，还是好运。”拉斯特回想着老科尔日夜念叨的那些回忆，“他兄弟的胳膊被当成黄瓜一样地切，他们那支队伍被游击兵伏击地死伤大半...”他的声音忽然消沉下去，“不过他现在的新伤不知道又在哪里搞的...啧...”</p><p>“啊...天呐...你知道，”马蒂抓住了某种共同点，“我父亲参加过韩战...”</p><p>“哦，炮兵？”拉斯特想起马蒂家楼道墙壁上的那张全家福。</p><p>“嗯。”马蒂点头，“海军陆战队里的。”</p><p>“啊。”果然。</p><p>“他不怎么谈这个...”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>他们陷入类似于寒暄过后的沉默。</p><p>“可怕的经历。”</p><p>马蒂最后轻轻出声。他们走到了一棵大树下，马蒂蹲下来准备让他的乌龟施展一下身体，不过小家伙似乎不满意这里，树下的环境有些潮湿，它被隆起树根上的苔藓滑了一脚，马蒂几乎都能在它仰面胡乱扭动的四肢上听见它心里卧槽的诅咒，马蒂不禁笑了一下用手指帮助它翻过来往干燥的沙土处爬。</p><p>“人类总是被指唤着互相残杀。”</p><p>拉斯特开始警惕地环顾四周，他们有些忘乎所以以至于没能控制住行程，越往里脚下的泥土就越湿润，“我们最好不要走到太里面。”深处的空气里隐约徘徊着一股腐烂的味道，拉斯特对这种坏味道其实不是很熟悉，在他绝大多数的记忆中，他的鼻子就算被冻破也不会闻到血腥，死亡是停止跳跃的四肢，腐败从来是被卷进冷冽的北风中带走或者消亡在静谧的厚雪之下。</p><p>“知道了——不过还没听说过这里有野兽的出没。”马蒂似乎受到拉斯特的感染，他吸了吸鼻子说：“树林里的味道可真不算好闻。”</p><p>“嗯。”拉斯特一直以来拥有着一种精准到残忍的直觉，“你呆在这里。”他还是想去看看，他没办法，仿佛脖子上连接着一根驱使他前进的枷锁。</p><p>“什么？——喂...！”开玩笑，你看马蒂像是在未知关头让同伴孤身一人的主？他小跑追上拉斯特，他们或许会后悔，但是在他们现在这个年纪，后悔也是一种勋章。</p><p>拉斯特感受到身后朝他奔跑过来的热烈的生命力，他没说什么，他走路不快，对方很快就赶上来跟他并排前行。</p><p>恶...他实在不喜欢前方越来越浓烈的坏味道，那坏到刺鼻，这让他想起两岁时记忆中放烂的肉排，他甚至够不着桌子去把它清理掉——不管你信不信，拉斯特对母亲的味道仍是记忆犹新，他对气味总是敏感的，就像他还是能够描绘出昨晚马蒂吃下两颗草莓雪球后呼吸里停留的果香是怎样让他睡不着觉。</p><p>“等一下。”他拦住马蒂，“你说这里没有野兽？”拉斯特盯着不远处躺在一棵纤细松树后面的人型物体，他可不觉得“它”没被掩埋过，旁边翻出来的新土无不显示“它”是从地下被什么给刨出来的。</p><p>“哦操该死该死...！！！”马蒂感觉头皮被人扯住一般地发麻，他屏住呼吸，你要说那是头野猪那也说不通，毕竟野猪是不会穿着长裤的对不对？“拉斯特...”他拉住对方的衣摆，“我觉得...我们还是出去打电话找我爸来比较好...”</p><p>拉斯特同意这个。他们安静快速地往回撤，脚步在草甸上沙沙作响，急速地潜行让马蒂仿佛置身于东南亚某处茂密的丛林当中，他不喜欢这种感觉，没有人会喜欢这个，他的腿肚子传上来一种仿佛后面有人拿着针芒在追着刺的异样。</p><p>“哦操！”马蒂突然记起，“老姜！”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我的乌龟！”</p><p>“...你...”气氛忽然活络过来，拉斯特在‘你还给它取名了？’跟‘你为什么要给它取这种蠢名字？’之间难以抉择——“你为什么要给它取这种傻缺名字？”他还是做出选择。</p><p>“你干嘛！”马蒂气愤地握起拳头嚷嚷，“它下巴那里有块暗红色的胎记，我才不是乱取的好不好！”</p><p>于是他们在本应该快速撤离的计划中途撅着屁股趴在地上找了半天乌龟才顺着斜阳走出松林——拜托，对他们宽容点，他们又不是成年人，何况就算是成年男也经常会做出一些令人匪夷所思的出格举动呢。</p><p>他们最后是坐着马蒂爸爸同事的警车回去的，警长留在现场，拉斯特向他短暂地问了声好。马蒂快累死了，比他打完棒球疯跑一圈再狂奔回家还要累，神经松懈下来，马蒂庆幸父亲的心思不在他纸盒里的乌龟跟他这个点为什么游荡在松林里上，他挨着拉斯特眯起眼，原谅他在某些方面上还留存着幼儿的习性，他很快陷入失去意识的深眠当中，就跟幼时他上一秒还吸着面条下一秒就能倒头睡在碗里一样。</p><p>拉斯特靠着马蒂的脑袋，从对方脖颈深处蔓延上来的温度热烘烘地烤着他的耳朵，他沾上了点马蒂身上还有些奶唧唧的面糊味，还有那天曲奇里的可可香，那是妈妈手心里温室发酵的面包团。拉斯特从来没想过他自己有着什么样味道，但是此刻他希望马蒂也能沾上一点。</p><p>“我说...小子...”拉斯特迷迷瞪瞪地开始打盹，前面的警员却突然发问：“你们在现场有别的什么发现吗？”</p><p>“没有...先生。”拉斯特瞬间清醒，“一开始我们不是已经说过了？”</p><p>“呵呵对，对。”警员发出一声感叹，可拉斯特在其中感受不到任何遗憾，“唉...小镇发生这种事情可不容易啊。”</p><p>拉斯特别头看向窗外，两排的樟树不断倒退，耳边传来警员断断续续的口哨编曲，不知为何他突然感受到这座小镇的寂寥。拉斯特更加贴紧马蒂，他伸手搂住马蒂让对方安稳地靠着他睡觉。</p><p>父亲曾说过他带着馈赠，他是有天赋的，可拉斯特从来都是把这句话当作父辈在子嗣身上的自我投影，那是对自身的恭维。拉斯特不愿意予以父亲对他判断的佐证，但他不受控制地...他无法...无法不去注意反视镜上面那个警员的样貌，他身上所透露出来的信息以及他外挂在胸前——“埃罗尔·柴尔德斯”的警员挂牌。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 明星小子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十五年的生命里，马蒂身上不缺乏来自他人的目光，这些目光往往带着称赞。他并不在意那些是因为父亲的缘故，你知道，每个小孩都希望拥有一个令人骄傲的父亲，这份骄傲是庇荫也是光环，他在十岁之前会礼貌地对他们每一个人说谢谢，不过当这些目光的源头从父亲更多地转向成自己而且还是带着那种意味不明的八卦情绪的时候，马蒂开始有些无所适从，不过还好，幸运的是，他身边有另一个人一起分担这些。</p><p>“喂拉斯特！”马蒂把头埋下来凑近对面的人小声说，“有没有发现其他人都在看着我们！”</p><p>一个是警长的儿子，一个是寡言的外来者，莫明其妙的组合，神秘的尸体——嘣！超级头条炸弹！他们本应该受到教训，毕竟在逃了一下午的课之后，可这一切在深林里的一具尸体面前就通通显得不这么重要了。</p><p>“发现了。”拉斯特慢条斯理地吃着多出来的两份西兰花，“怎么了？”</p><p>“你说怎——”——“嘿老兄！”接球手从天而降出现在两人中间，他抬起胳膊把马蒂的脑袋夹在湿漉漉的腋窝之下，“最近怎么样啦？”他不忘抬头好奇地打量拉斯特。</p><p>“...啊！”马蒂扑腾着把脖子上的手臂揪下来并反剪至对方身后，“很好，把你犯痒的鼻子拧下来就更好！”</p><p>“嗷嗷嗷！救命救命！”——“拉斯特，戴夫。”马蒂在对方的嚎叫声中撒手再顺便介绍，“戴夫，拉斯特。”——“老天...你老爹交给你的招数吗...”戴夫揉着手脖子嘟囔着坐下来，“不愧是警长的儿子哈。”马蒂抬了抬眼皮对此不做表示。</p><p>“哎呀有了新的用餐伙伴哈。”他看着拉斯特向马蒂的三明治伸出手，接着在马蒂毫不留情的拍打下再次嚎叫着缩回，“老兄你也太无情了吧！”</p><p>“拜托！”马蒂翻着白眼，“你最近不是跟史蒂夫他们混在一起？”</p><p>史蒂夫·崔西——校园混蛋第一类。</p><p>你看，学校里的混蛋可以分为两类，一种就是查理·金那样，暴力加麻烦制造机，讨人厌但没人会去在意他坏脾气的来由，假如有一天他真的跑去当大兵，那么他将会被彻底遗忘在人们的记忆里；另一类就是以史蒂夫·崔西为代表，有个多金的老爸，同样是校队的，身边经常簇拥着一帮兄弟但他不会跟他们一起唱友谊地久天长，不随便欺负别人但也不会对这些‘平民’友善。其实马蒂具备成为这类混蛋的条件，但他不觉得鼻孔朝天的样子看起来很威，更何况爸妈绝对不会希望他是这样的“风云人物”，呃...但是呢...这也不代表他会“清高”地不跟史蒂夫打招呼——因为母亲的缘故，马蒂的交际能力不差，至少不会没事随便跟人撕破脸。</p><p>“啊——这个，我可以解释——我恋爱了。”戴夫捋了一下并不存在的刘海，他双手交叉放到桌子上十分正式道：“贝丝，低我们一个年级，她说我讲法语的样子很性感。”</p><p>“恶...！她瞎了！”马蒂吐舌装作反胃，“等一下...你居然找比你年纪小的！”</p><p>“不不不...严格意义上来说...”戴夫伸出一根手指摇晃，“她应该要跟我们同一个年级的，但是她有阅读障碍——嗷呜——这很可爱对不对？”</p><p>“......好吧——这关史蒂夫他们什么事？”马蒂压下吐槽的冲动。</p><p>“哎呀...贝丝在他们篮球队的啦啦队里嘛...”</p><p>“呕...！我吃不下去了...”马蒂将盘子推向拉斯特，“你还想再来点吗？”</p><p>“我吃饱了。”拉斯特说，面无表情地站起来，端着盘子在马蒂一时愣住的目光中抽身离去。</p><p>“哇哦——酷啊。”戴夫目送着拉斯特远离然后用手肘碰了碰马蒂，“欸他干嘛这么少话啊？”</p><p>“......还不是因为你有太多屁话！”马蒂起身去追赶拉斯特——“喂！我可以吃这个吗？”——“吃我屎去吧！”</p><p>“喂！喂拉斯特！拉斯特！混蛋...”马蒂从背后抓住拉斯特的肩膀，“你这个家伙...搞什么啊，你干嘛？”他把对方转过来堵在角落，有些慌乱地打起手势以便沉住气，“嘿如果这是什么...嗯...”马蒂摇晃着脑袋不想说这么恶心的话，“总之戴夫人不错，他刚从欧洲回来同样也不怎么熟悉这里...哎呀如果你想的话，你会喜欢他的。”</p><p>“......”拉斯特看似惊讶地挑起一边的眉，“你想说什么，马蒂？”</p><p>“唔...”马蒂的脑袋有些隐隐作痛，“你别突然表现地这么混蛋...”</p><p>“我说老天，你每天都在想象些什么？”拉斯特歪了下脑袋，“想对我证明你在妈咪面前说的话都是真的？”</p><p>“嘿！”马蒂推了拉斯特一下，他指着拉斯特的鼻子愤怒地警告，“别拿我妈说事！”</p><p>“好吧，那么感谢你，马蒂。”拉斯特后退贴住墙壁举起双手作投降状，“感谢你无私的热心肠。”</p><p>“操你！”马蒂大声怒吼着上前攥住对方的衣领，“妈的你鼻子是不是也欠地发痒！”</p><p>“马蒂...”拉斯特张了张嘴，眼里闪烁的光芒暧昧不清，“我是不是没和你说过...”他缓缓将双手放下，手指划过马蒂小臂上的皮肤——其实马蒂这时的拳头已经开始松动，但拉斯特收拢双臂，他抓住他的拳头把它们牢牢地抱在怀里，“其实我也会一点格斗技术，不过老爹说我现在的力气还不够...”他抓着手里的拳头作势将它们往外折，“你可以轻易地挣脱，马蒂，你做得到，你可以在挣脱后的下一秒就给我来上个漂亮的勾拳——你想这样吗？马蒂？”拉斯特死死盯住马蒂，马蒂注视着拉斯特的眼睛呼吸不断收紧，他最终受不了内心的灼热别过视线，接着在对方还留着一片淡淡青色的颧骨上猛地停住并缩起瞳孔——“你会伤害我吗？马蒂？”他问。</p><p>“啊...！”马蒂急促地轻轻怪叫一声，他喘着气看向拉斯特，神色有些受伤，“操你个屎人！混蛋！你去死！”他转身跑向最近的厕所，胯下难堪的烧灼打乱了他的步伐。</p><p>拉斯特睁着眼睛疑惑地看着对方跑开，他这回真的有些疑惑了，他选择跟上去，当然。</p><p>“嘿——老兄！”戴夫搂着女友主动朝对方挥手，“嘿我看到马蒂...”</p><p>“你好，戴夫。”</p><p>“...哦..哦你..你好拉斯特！”对方匆匆走过甚至不小心撞到他的肩膀，戴夫还是热情地回应，即使对方都懒得抬眼看他。</p><p>马蒂坐在厕所隔间里的马桶盖上，双手捂住脸感到自己正在燃烧至灰烬，他不想脱下内裤去检查里面发生了什么，腾升起的罪恶让他想流出点什么软弱的液体释放一下，他不能把这个分享给母亲听，也更加不能对父亲说。</p><p>“马蒂？”拉斯特反锁上门栓试探地呼唤。</p><p>“滚开！”</p><p>马蒂摁住自己的眼睛不让里面的液体流下来，他不是...他不是没注意过身边的女孩子，不是自恋，他也能感受到她们眼角里对他的张望，随着迈入高年级，环绕在他周围的脏话逐渐从单一的“操”、“狗屎”、“放屁”添加进“逼”、“屌”、“奶子”、“蛋”等生殖性字眼，他在跟拉斯特还没说上话的前两天了解到“婊子澡”的意思，那让他兴奋地耳朵发热...但...但他真的不明白现在这种状况，没人跟他说过这个！</p><p>“马蒂...”拉斯特听着隔间里面的动静，“我...嗯...马上要上课了，你要知道我们还在风口浪尖。”他停下试图敲门的手，认命般地：“嘿听着马蒂——对不起，那些都不是我想说的，我很抱歉，马蒂。”</p><p>马蒂尝试着重新呼吸——“我刚才碰到了戴夫，我跟他打了招呼。”——“...哼我才不在乎！”——“你现在还好吗？”——马蒂谨慎地瞟了一眼裆部，“呼...”他调整着呼吸，站起来停顿几秒接着打开门——对方有些局促地望着他，“呃...”马蒂目光躲闪道：“别..不准再有下次！”</p><p>拉斯特点了下头，“抱歉。”他再次表示。</p><p>马蒂清了清嗓子，喉头莫名有种异物感，“你下午什么课啊？”他咽着口水问。</p><p>“英语跟自然科学。”</p><p>“哦...我的是文学跟体育。”马蒂用力咳嗽了一下，他想起那些名家著作就烦，“那...那放学见？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>他们向外面走去，马蒂心里咯噔一下注意到拉斯特竟然锁了门，“喂...你...”马蒂预感他要得流感了，“你有没有听说过‘婊子澡’？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“婊子澡。”他的舌头别扭地不知道往哪摆，“就...就是一个女生洗澡只洗两个腋窝和私处，为...为了方便快速性交。”马蒂暗自咬了下舌尖——天！那僵硬的都没了知觉！——他为什么要跟他说这个！</p><p>“哦..."拉斯特停下脚步侧头观察马蒂，现在他们的位置离厕所很远，因为临近打铃过道上也没剩多少人，所以——拉斯特吸了吸鼻子——“傻逼！上课去吧你！”马蒂突然激动地骂他，接着闪身进了一旁的教室。</p><p>拉斯特迟到了。他承认大脑短路地站在走廊中央不是件明智的事情，同样，从讲台走到自己座位一路上聚集在身上的目光和伴随的窃窃私语也很令人厌烦，他一下午无心听课并且十分后悔中午没去图书馆借阅几本相关知识的书籍。</p><p>放学路上马蒂有一搭没一搭地嘶哑着嗓音找话聊，说什么那天他俩发现的尸体好像不是这个镇子的人，说自己老爸都好几天没回家了，还问他晚上要不要在他家吃饭——拉斯特低头拒绝了。</p><p>“嘿，今天发生的事就当粉笔字一样地擦掉，明白不？”</p><p>“嗯，当然。”</p><p>当天晚上，就当特拉维斯信心十足地认为自家小子憋过几天，待会儿绝对会问起他脸上的伤跟那天晚上不回家是怎么一回事的时候：</p><p>——</p><p>“爸。”拉斯特郑重其事地称呼道。</p><p>“嗯。”特拉维斯十分受用地点点头，“问吧，什么事？”</p><p>儿子抿起唇好像很纠结的样子，特拉维斯来了兴趣，这种表情在这小子七岁后就很少见到了。</p><p>“你...”——“嗯？”<strong>什么什么！快问！</strong>——“你十几岁时候的生理变化期是怎么样子的？”</p><p>“什么？”特拉维斯停下包春卷皮的动作，“什么！”</p><p>“你听到了。”</p><p>“就这个？就这个！”他突然想跑到自己还没完成装修的酒吧里灌几口高浓度麦芽汁。</p><p>“就这个。”</p><p>“唉...”特拉维斯重重叹息着，“拜托我那时候为了填饱肚子天天到处跑，鬼还会去想什么妹子！”对上儿子强烈怀疑的眼神，“...对着挂历打手枪信不信？”他的嘴角突然有些狰狞地往上翘，“如果你想的话，老爸现在就去搞几张德国纳粹女军官来让你学习学习。”</p><p>“恶...不用了。”拉斯特嫌弃地翻着白眼，“那你...有没有对同性产生过反应？”</p><p>“嗯？”特拉维斯调整了下姿势，神情变得认真起来，“没有...但是...我帮助过我兄弟...你知道的，倒霉家伙没了手臂，临死之前想来上一发没什么不对的...”他讲着讲着又开始产生恍惚——他是第一批去越南的，那时候韩战刚结束不久，“...该死...”他的伤口开始疼痛起来。</p><p>拉斯特敏锐地察觉到异样，“你前几天的伤是怎么回事？”他连忙阻止他的回忆。</p><p>“跟南瓜警长干架了...倒霉...就不应该从阿拉斯加出来...”特拉维斯烦躁地顶着太阳穴，“小子，我先去睡了...这些弄好的你打包起来放冰箱给你那个拍档尝尝...”他胡乱指着餐台上的狼藉。</p><p>“爸！”拉斯特叫住他，“既然——嗯...有时间到城里去看一下医生吧，我陪你。”</p><p>“操！他们会拉我去精神病院的！”特拉维斯拉开房门，“妈的臭小子！你还想再没有老爹！”他咕哝着走进去，“小心把你也抓进去...”——“哦还有！”房间闷闷地传出声响，“如果南瓜头的儿子想搞你，你记得要先干翻他！”</p><p>“......”</p><p>拉斯特盯着紧闭的房门，转身又看着餐台，他泄了口气有些疲惫地进行整理。</p><p>“拉斯特——？”前门响起几下叩门声。</p><p>“马蒂？”</p><p>“给。”对方将手里的盘子递过去，“我妈把馅饼做得太大了。”</p><p>“...谢了。”拉斯特低头捧着盘子，他在心里挣扎着，“你...过几天要不要来我家看碟片？”</p><p>“...呃...什..”马蒂有些狐疑地判断着从对方眼里迸发出来的光芒，“...行？”</p><p>他最终什么也没问地答应下来。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. “鸡同鸭讲”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不出意外，马蒂得了流感，尽管在母亲欲言又止好像他出门的下一刻就是离家远行的不舍注视下，马蒂还是坚持自己得了流感。</p><p>妈的老天爷！</p><p>他的意思是，他早上起来几乎不能说话，发出来的声音扯得好比巫婆脚下被她踩中的脓包癞蛤蟆！他敢确定他的小舌头现在绝对肿地跟颗该死的烂核桃一样！不过马蒂还是坚持跟妈妈说日安，接着在自己哑成丝儿的嗓音里听到玄关处的门铃被摁响。</p><p>
  <em>不可能是父亲...那...嗯...拉斯特那小子？</em>
</p><p>马蒂抢在母亲前面跑去开门。</p><p><em>我去...真是你！怎么今天主动来找我了？</em>男孩哼唧着一通摇头晃脑，他在这家伙面前都懒得打手语<em>——难道...发生什么事了？</em>对方的脸色看起来比以往更加阴沉。</p><p>“早上好，哈特太太。”拉斯特直接越过马蒂朝女主人问好，他在对方惊讶的不满中面色不改地继续张合嘴巴，“我爸做了些越南春卷...然后...”他垂眼快速地舔了一下嘴唇，“他想问你们家有没有除草机，他想借用一下。”</p><p>“哇！好精致的食物，谢谢你们！”玛丽惊喜地收下男孩手中的铁皮盒，“啊，有的，我记得埃瑞克通常把它放在车库，叫你父亲随时来拿。”</p><p>“谢谢。”拉斯特将目光随意地投向马蒂——<em>混蛋！为什么不理我！——</em>“不过...如果可以，我想现在就给他送过去。”他收起视线再次忽略对方。</p><p>“啊当然，马蒂？”玛丽示意身旁的儿子，“麻烦你了，亲爱的。”她顺便取来一旁收拾妥当的书包递给他，“那么男孩们，祝你们有个顺利的周五哦！”</p><p>“你也是，哈特太太。”/“拜妈妈。”</p><p>马蒂在母亲看不到的地方重重推了拉斯特一把。</p><p>“拜托我又不是故意的。”拉斯特解释，踉跄着接下朝他甩过来的书包，“我爸他好不容易做次饭结果是为了让我给他借东西。”他不轻不重地骂了句脏话，接着带上点明知故问的意思去瞟马蒂开始显形的喉结，“你嗓子有什么问题吗？”他问。</p><p>马蒂弯腰打开车库的卷帘门，他托着门边空出一只手指向自己的喉咙，“啊——”，他张大嘴给对方当场展示，满分十分，住在糖果杂货铺旁的道奇医生估计能给他打上九点九九。</p><p>“...你那只是在变声好不好，又不是没了声带。”拉斯特丝毫不在意对方发出来的跟山猫叫劈了似的怪声，他走上前将机器推出来，颇有些无奈地表示，“你上过生理课的吧？”</p><p><em>啊，生理课，你是指那节全程闹哄哄眼睛一</em><em>闭</em><em>一</em><em>睁</em><em>就结束了的“课”的话。</em>马蒂嗤鼻耸了下肩，“那你怎么没变？”他扯开充血水肿的声带。</p><p>“说明我的还没开始呗。”拉斯特没滋没味地补充，“年龄没到或者发育得晚。”</p><p>
  <em>卧槽你到底几岁啊？（睁大眼）</em>
</p><p>马蒂一个眼神过去，拉斯特十分心领神会地接住——“嗯...13？12？他把我按14岁往上报的。”男孩瞧上去特别正经，“他说我妈也不清楚，那时候她醉得厉害，‘酒精是虐杀美丽、绞死记忆的屠夫！’——他的原话。”</p><p>
  <em>卧槽？（不可思议地瞪圆眼）</em>
</p><p>“你不会想知道的，小马，我自己都不想知道那么多，战火错乱了他的时空...”拉斯特点了点自己的脑袋，“你要跟他说现在二战刚结束他也一时反应不上来。”他擦过对方先行一步走到自己家门口，“哟，出来，给你借过来了。”</p><p>“操！要不要给你拿个扩音喇叭啊！”仿佛早早埋伏在门后，特拉维斯几乎是在同一时间跳到两个男孩面前，“不许你这样污蔑自己的老子！”他一把夺过儿子手里的机器，“我知道现任的总统是谁，我才不会替别人白白养烦人的狗崽子！还有小子——！”他猛地看向马蒂。</p><p>“啊？啊..是！先生？”金发男孩紧张地挺直腰板，他担心“草坪事件”和他有关，毕竟谁知道那天他当着拉斯特面说他和他老爸是怪胎的时候，他老爸会不会像现在这样躲在门后面呢？马蒂边想边不安地吞咽口水，拉斯特一看他这样脸色就更冷了，尽管他听不见对方心里正在上演的惊魂记。</p><p>“我来告诉你吧，拉斯特就是个小骗子！”男人一副深受其苦的控诉模样，马蒂在特拉维斯的目光锁定下大气不敢出，“你觉得在一个能把屁股冻烂的地方，每晚看星星看上几个小时不睡觉，脑子里装着一堆乱七八糟整天神神叨叨的小男巫嘴里会有几句真话？啊？”</p><p>“呃...？”<em>骗子？？男巫？？？</em></p><p>“呵，你还知道那鬼地方能把屁股冻烂？”拉斯特冷眼插嘴，“你不准备现在就去收拾一下草坪吗？”</p><p>“妈的你管的上？我还轮不到你来指挥！跟你的新伙伴滚去上学吧臭小子！”特拉维斯突然激动地大声嚷嚷，他转身摔上门，门框在空气中嗡嗡颤抖，拉斯特能听见父亲在里面咬牙切齿地骂着“叛徒！”，妈的，跟头红布遮了眼、跳脚顶空气的公牛一样。这很滑稽，至少，看官是觉得有趣的。</p><p>“呃...”马蒂傻眼地旁观着一切，他还是不怎么习惯这样的父子模式，“呃...屌..屌哦...”他发出一记疑似夸赞的感叹。</p><p>“只要你想你也可以。”拉斯特眉眼淡漠地鼓励。</p><p>“......你很想参加我的葬礼吗？”这回轮到马蒂在他面前咬牙切齿。</p><p>他们在路上没怎么讨论刚才科尔父子之间的谈话，因为马蒂认为他今日的承受度已达到上限，虽然他对小科尔确实抱有许多好奇。星期五学校只有一个上午的课，马蒂打算中午放学后去父亲的警局“路过”一下，下午有小镇居民集体性做礼拜的活动，他想跟老爸顺路一块去教会...咳，没什么意外的，他约上了拉斯特。</p><p>“你们在周五的下午做礼拜？所有...人？”</p><p>“嗯哼。”马蒂简短地做出回应，“传统。”其实也不是所有人，但他现在懒得详细解释。</p><p>“信仰耶稣？”</p><p>“要不然嘞。”</p><p>“...瘆人。”</p><p>“哈！”马蒂咧开嘴，能听到这家伙嘴里蹦出这种词也太违和了吧，“你...”</p><p>——</p><p>“吼吼吼！马蒂！拉斯特！”棒球手出现在两人身后，他举起手发出在球场上胜利的欢呼，“老兄们早上好呀！”</p><p>“卧槽！尼玛要吓死鬼啊！”</p><p>拉斯特冷漠地闪避了一下。马蒂不自然地放低举起的“武器”，“嘿青蛙仔...”他跟对方撞了一下拳头。</p><p>“嘿...别叫我这个！这很粗鲁。”</p><p>“恶...你的声音...”他听起来像只大鹅掐住了脖子努力发出小猫叫，马蒂认为。</p><p>“咳！”戴夫清了一下嗓子，虽然这屁用没有，“这是男人的象征。”他夸张地挺胸做出超人起飞的手势，“哦对了，下午的活动拉斯特听说了吗？去吗？”</p><p>“当然，我已经邀请他了。”</p><p>“可是...外乡人能参加这个？”</p><p>“啊...这...”他倒是没想过这个，“不是说神爱世人嘛...欸...不管它，你觉得大人会注意我们这些无关紧要人员？”</p><p>“唔...也是。”</p><p>“快上课了。”拉斯特出声提醒。对比左右两股的粗声瓮气，他的声音清脆的好似奶昔里搅动的冰碴，这也太突出了，马蒂迅速反应到些什么，他警告性地瞪了戴夫一眼，随后跟着拉斯特的脚步走进校门。</p><p>“...拜托！严格意义上，我也算半个外乡人吧！瞧瞧你，母鸡护鸡崽一样...恶...”情感方面，戴夫是很敏锐的，他被好兄弟瞪得委屈极了，甜棕色的眉眼耷拉成落水狗的状态，他追上去指责马蒂，“你，有了新欢忘了旧爱！”</p><p>“卧槽？那你是什么？抓小孩吃的恶鹰还是备受冷落的怨妇？”这话有些奇怪，不管是戴夫讽刺他的还是自己回击的，马蒂暗自腹诽却又不退一步，“这句话是这么用的吗？你在法国呆傻了啊！”</p><p>“你才傻逼呢！”</p><p>“蝌蚪仔！”</p><p>“这个也很粗鲁！”</p><p>......</p><p>一夜之间，仿佛撒旦打了个响指。进校后，马蒂吃惊地发现，与他雷同变化的不只戴夫一人，可以说，在他这个年级段的学生，无论男女，说话声音全部变得跟下体被人打了一拳差不多。 </p><p>“噫...恶...”</p><p>马蒂打了寒颤，穿着棒球服的运动员在一旁注意到这个直接坏坏地嬉皮笑脸起来，“难道你还不知道学校里面很冷吗？”他用上了双重疑问，“好歹拿件外套吧。”</p><p>有关这个，在此得提上一句，可能，两句。</p><p>落日中学是以落日小镇为名，小镇中间改过一次名，最早被一个公爵圈地叫做“晖日”，后来公爵倒台，估计人们嫌这个叫起来挺傻逼的就改了。学校总体红墙灰顶，经过四季更迭、风吹日晒啥的，远方的种子落在建筑物头上完成安家，春天能开出白色的喇叭花，现在嘛就是一片墨绿色的暗涌浪潮，夏风一过，翻起底下绿油油的嫩叶，跟块移动的绿房顶似的，外头看着挺好，一进去贼冷，尤其是靠近正门的走廊大厅，到了冬天，停尸场都没这里冻得硬邦。</p><p>“切，我才不是因为这个。滚开。”</p><p>马蒂不屑一顾地哼着鼻子，他把戴夫推进一旁的教室，自己接着上楼走到三层的放映室，今天他的课都还算轻松，马蒂选了一个后排趴在桌子上，拉斯特在一楼上劳斯女士的数学，愿各路神明保佑他——不过...像他这种A+生大概也不需要这个...切。</p><p>根据马蒂多年来的亲身经历，课堂内容无论是轻松还是严肃那都使人昏昏欲睡，可能他天生不是这块料。临近下课铃的最后几分钟，就在马蒂头点地即将坠入虚无之际，外头响起的嘈杂成功将他在悬崖边一把抓住。</p><p>走廊里交叉着两种脚步声，如果不仔细听，一般人可能只听到高跟鞋叩击瓷砖的哒哒声。</p><p>“...哦，所以现在你认为沉默是一种强烈的反击了？刚才教室里的革命精神哪去了？”</p><p><em>是位年轻女士的声音，口音不像本地人，</em>马蒂竖起耳朵身子向外倾斜，<em>学校来了新老师？无论是谁，那家伙可真行，这位女士听上去气得不轻。</em></p><p>“拉斯汀 科尔！回答！”</p><p>
  <strong>噗！</strong>
</p><p>马蒂差点一头栽到地上。</p><p>“珀金斯女士，你现在需要冷静...”<em>是他，这种臭屁的声音只能是他，</em>“过多的无效争执只会火上浇油。”<em>你已经在浇油了，老兄！</em></p><p>后面的对话越走越远，他们应该去了四楼的校长室，无论马蒂怎样调动全身性能也听不到了。<em>老天！</em>他抬眼盯着墙壁上的圆形钟表，<em>一分钟的时间不该如此漫长！</em></p><p>其实就算下课了也没什么用，如果你觉得在校长办公室附近徘徊有什么实质性效果的话。马蒂等人等到楼道里基本没了动静，那扇漂亮坚硬的橡木门才从里面打开，虽然这过程也就花了几分钟而已。拉斯特第一个出现，马蒂跳出来迅速将他拉到一边。</p><p>“卧槽你干什么了！”</p><p>拉斯特定定地看着他接着表示什么也没干。</p><p>“他们让我爸下周过来一趟。”</p><p>“卧槽？”</p><p>“他们会后悔的。”</p><p>这时年轻的教师从一旁经过，马蒂扯了拉斯特一把让他噤声，教师斜目看了他们一眼并没有过多的表示。</p><p>“走吧。”</p><p>“什么？”马蒂盯着教师一路走出视野尽头。</p><p>“你不是还要参加教会？”</p><p>“哦哦...这个。”马蒂回神点点头。</p><p>校内确实没什么人在了，不要怀疑放假后人们的速度。学校位于镇子中心，马蒂和拉斯特两人走出校门向东前行，中学旁边就是小学，本地小孩在这块地方读成青少年，再由低年级读到高年级，没劲透顶；东边是教会，一些重要的，比如警局、邮局这种也是这个方向，而西北那片全是沼泽松林。人们围绕学校择地而居，商铺大多是居民自开在楼下，后来兴起的工厂则在远离住宅场所的西北荒地，往南就是出镇到城里去的蜿蜒小道，它最后通往49号公路。</p><p>马蒂边走边问拉斯特教室里发生了什么，而拉斯特好像不太愿意作事件重述，当然，他总是这样一幅闷声放臭屁的样子，所以马蒂也不确定他是愿意还是不愿意。</p><p>猜不透就不猜了，马蒂有些累了，他似乎很能在拉斯特身边获得疲劳，学校到警局也就十五来分钟的脚程，到达目的地的时候，他一心只想搭坐父亲的警车去教会。</p><p>很不幸的是，母亲的祝福并未奏效。</p><p>哈特警长让他们两个直接回家，这次的礼拜不允许任何未成年人参加。</p><p>“可是为...”马蒂低头把情绪压回去，“好的爸爸。那...您今晚回家吗？”</p><p>想到那么多天没回家，警长有些抱歉，“回来的。”他简明扼要地点着下巴，“你是特拉维斯·科尔的儿子吧。”他注意到站在儿子身后三步开外的男孩，是上次的那个小子。</p><p>“是的，先生。”拉斯特想到爸提及的内容，“您见过我爸？”</p><p>“嗯。”埃瑞克把目光放回儿子身上，“戴夫没跟你们（你）一起吗？”</p><p>“他啊...”马蒂不明白父亲为什么问起这个，“他大概在陪他的女朋友吧。”</p><p>“嗯。回去吧。”警长说话总是带着一股下命令的口吻，“告诉你妈妈晚上我会带老马特家的点心回来。”</p><p>“哦...”</p><p>出来后，马蒂苦着脸愤恨地趴在拉斯特背上，“走不动了！”他说，“你背我！”</p><p>“不要。”拉斯特推开他躲避到一侧。</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“你太重了。目前我背不动。”</p><p>“你说什么！”</p><p>“我可以给你拿书包。”</p><p>“你·去·死。”马蒂撸起长袖给对方秀他在球队里的成果，“这是肌肉，你个白斩鸡。”</p><p>“哇哦。”拉斯特冷冷淡淡地赞叹了一声，“那包还要我拿吗？”</p><p>“......"</p><p>到家马蒂真的一点力气也没有了，太反常了不是吗？难不成走路比跑步跟打棒球还要激烈？科尔家的草坪终于修剪了一番。</p><p>“嘿...妈妈。”</p><p>好像自家草坪也得到了整理？</p><p>“嘿！男孩们！”</p><p>玛丽正窝在单人沙发里研究《麦考尔》上有关红豆水酪派的食谱，看到两个孩子回来，她起身给他们各自来了杯“无酒精”的薄荷奶油酒。</p><p>“不要告诉你们爸爸。”她向他们眨眨眼，身上散发着淡淡的雪利酒的甜味。</p><p>拉斯特把手上的书包放在一边，马蒂喝着饮料向妈妈转述父亲的话。</p><p>“啊...遗憾。”玛丽把杂志合上丢到一边，“马蒂——你是不是欺负拉斯特了？”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“为什么你的书包被拉斯特拿着？”</p><p>“我...”/“是我要求拿的，哈特太太。”</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>“的确如此。”拉斯特不卑不亢地说，“我不是一个任人宰割的人，而小马也不是个喜欢欺凌的恶霸。”</p><p>“啊，确实。”玛丽温柔地笑起来，她满意地看向儿子，马蒂觉得这份目光的承接对象应该是拉斯特。</p><p>女主人询问男孩要不要留下来吃饭，拉斯特谢绝了，玛丽没强留，马蒂送拉斯特到门口，他问他周末有什么计划，拉斯特说他要去他爸店里帮忙。</p><p>“哦，那你不是还邀请我看电影吗？”</p><p>“我回去看看他有没有给我搞到。”</p><p>“搞...搞到？”</p><p>“你家有录像机吗？”</p><p>“...有，好久没用了。”</p><p>晚餐拉斯特自己做了一点吃，接近凌晨特拉维斯才从外面姗姗来迟，拉斯特没问对方在忙什么，他爸有事从来不用他问就会跟他提。</p><p>“喏，你要的东西。”特拉维斯“啪！”地把一大一小两卷胶带摆在儿子面前，见儿子有些错愕，他得意地翘起嘴角，“我跟你说过我以前当过电影播放员吧。”</p><p>“所...以？”</p><p>“等着！”</p><p>特拉维斯即刻返身又从皮卡车上搬运下来一台机器，一台老旧的放映机。</p><p>“大致完好，修修她还能用。”他说。</p><p>男孩默默地打量面前的机器接着又看看那两卷胶带，有白色小纸条贴在上面，一个写着“不同”，一个写着“制服女孩”。</p><p>“有时间教我一下。”拉斯特合上书夹在胳膊下，饭点过后他一直坐在大厅里看书看到现在，“饭在锅里，我去睡了。”</p><p>特拉维斯赶牛蝇似的挥挥手，“知道你要在房间里感动成泪人了——今天吃什么啊？”</p><p>“豆子、午餐肉跟面条。”</p><p>“又是这个！恶恶恶！”</p><p>“随便你。”</p><p>......</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>